Permanent ovarian cell lines derived from follicles and from the corpus luteum will be established in tissue culture to study the effect of the ovarian growth factor (OGF) on the rate of proliferation and differentiation of those cells. The effect of LH in conjunction with OGF will be analyzed to see if it can counteract the OGF mitogenic effect. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Gospodarowicz, D., and F. Gospodarowicz. The Mophological Transformation and Inhibition of Growth of Bovine Luteal Cells in Tissue Culture Induced by Luteinizing Hormone and Dibutyryl Cyclic AMP. Endocrinology, 96, 458-467 (1975). Gospodarowicz, D., and F. Gospodarowicz. Luteal Cells in Tissue Culture: Differentiation and Growth Control. Proceedings of the International Workshop on Hormones and Proteins (T. Bewley, L. Ma, and J. Ramachadran, eds.), The Chinese University of Hong Kong Press, pp. 43-55 (1975).